1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, more particularly, to a container unit containing a display panel and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In accordance with the rapidly developing semiconductor technology these days, demand on compact and lightweight display devices with improved performances has been growing. Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are expected to overcome the weaknesses of CRT tubes and to replace them.
LCD devices basically work through the following processes. When a voltage is applied to a specific molecular arrangement of liquid crystal, the molecular arrangement changes and consequently, optical features of liquid crystal cells such as birefringence, rotary polarization, dichroism and light scattering also change resulting in visual effects. In summary, LCD devices are non-emissive display devices which display information using light modulations by liquid crystal cells.
OLED technology has recently received significant commercial attention for next generation display devices. An OLED device displays images through self-emissive phenomenon that electrons and holes injected through a cathode and an anode combine each other in an organic material, thereby emitting light. As an active device, OLED displays have high luminous efficiency with low power consumption, and thus can be driven even at about 15V or below. Therefore, such displays are suitable for small-sized display devices, and have an advantage of low production cost.
These display devices are used in compact electronic equipment such as mobile phones. Considering the size of the mobile phone, parts of in display device are fully integrated to minimize the whole size of equipment.